


Bubbly

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wouldn't be Estelle if she wasn't so perfect while making things difficult.</p><p>For the prompt "giggly kiss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr a while ago and I guess I never got around to putting it on AO3 oops.

“S-stop giggling so much!”

Estelle covers her mouth, muffling her fits of bubbly laughter and definitely not stopping. She tries to apologize but every time she puts her hand down she starts giggling again. 

Rita’s face is burning red, her heartbeat hammering in her ears. “Jeez, what’s your deal?” she asks.

“I’m just–” Estelle starts, giggles a bit longer, “I’m just so happy!”

It’s the answer Rita knew and expected, but actually hearing Estelle say it is an experience of its own. “W-well…”

Estelle tries to stop again, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. She does this one more time with Rita watching her, anticipating what she’ll do next.

“Okay,” Estelle says, smiling and Rita absolutely loves how her cheeks flush pink like her hair, “I’m ready. I promise.”

Estelle closes her eyes, tilts her head a slight angle as she leans forward. Rita panics and plunges, finally pressing her lips against Estelle’s, all her excitement sparking inside her. The moment where it’s quiet, all the pounding halting, seems to last so long but it’s quickly broken by Estelle giggling again and Rita can feel every second of it on her lips. 

She’s not sure how much she minds this time. The sound of Estelle being happy because of her and how close they remain feels too amazing.


End file.
